Betrayal Friendship
by TwilightandHighSchoolMusical
Summary: Their going out with their best friends. They have affair without no one knowing about it untill they turn 22. I turned it into a M. It is mainly Troyella! Troypay and Chadella.
1. Chapter 1

**They were dating each others best friend.**

**_Troy and Sharpay on the love seat making out_**

**_Chad and Gabriella sat on the coach cuddling up while watching the movie_**

* * *

**They felt something between them**

_**Troy and Gabriella laughing while in her bedroom**_

"_Yeah I know but it was so funny!" Gabriella laughed_

_Troy looked at Gabriella and started to lean in as well as she did._

* * *

**When they are all 22 thing started to get out of hands**

**_Gabriella on the floor crying while holding a pregnancy test _**

**_Chad gets down on one knee whilst holding a small box with a diamond ring in it_**

_**Sharpay crying on the floor whilst on the phone**_

_"He broke up with me!" Sharpay cried_

* * *

**Out of the ashes love blossoms **

**_Troy and Gabriella looking at each other_**

_"I Love You Gabriella Maria Montez" Troy said looking into her chocolate eyes_

_" I Love You Too Troy Alexander Bolton" Gabriella smiled looking into Troy's ocean eyes_

* * *

**They found out about their secret relationship**

_**Gabriella holding the bed covers over her naked body while Troy puts on some boxers** _

_**Chad and Sharpay looking at the two horrified. **_

* * *

**Chad soon fines out that the offspring is that of another**

**_Chad looking at Gabriella in disbelieve_**

_"I'm sorry Chad but the baby isn't yours it's Troy's" Gabriella said while looking over at Troy smiling _

_"So you have been lying to me!!" Chad roared at Gabriella while Troy pulled her back at put her in his arms and put a protective hand on Gabriella's 6 month baby bump._

* * *

_Starring_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**8 year old Zac Efron as Zachary David Bolton**

**6 year old Vanessa Hudgens but with blue eyes as Isabelle Riley Bolton**

**6 year old Zac Efron but with brown eyes as Cameron Alexander Bolton**

**4 year old Vanessa Hudgens as Phoebe Megan Bolton**

Found Out what happens next in: Betrayal Friendship

Coming Soon to a computer near You


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's Pro**

"Mommy can you tell us how you and daddy met" 8 year Zachary asked his mother.

"Yeah mommy pleawe" 4 year Phoebe agreeing with her older brother.

"Okay kids I will, But first lets get comfortable" Just then two 6 year olds came bouncing into the room.

" Isabelle and Cameron please be careful" Gabriella said to the twins who came and sat next to their older brother and younger sister.

"Sorry mommy" Both Isabelle and Cameron said looking down in shame.

"Mommy is gonna twll us a stowy" Phoebe said this caught both of the twins attention. Phoebe sat in between Gabriella's legs while Isabelle cuddled up Zac on one side and Cameron on the other

"Okay me and your daddy meet.....

* * *

**26 years ago**

Ding Dong. Thats what ran through the new Montez house hold.

"I'll get it!" Greg Montez said walking towards the door. He opened the door to find a husband and wife with a boy hiding behide his mothers legs.

"Hello you must be the new neighbours, I am Jack Bolton this is my wife Lucile Bolton and our 4 year old son Troy" Jack said and held out his hand which of course Greg shaked.

"Hello I am Greg Montez. Why don't you come on in?" Grg asked the family of 3. The Boltons of course enter the beautiful household. Just then a little girl came running down the stairs while holding a doll in her hand whilst laughing. Greg caught the little girl in his arms. Just then you heard a woman yelling.

"Gabriella Maria Montez come back here!" The woman yelled. She came down the stairs once she relised that their was visits. " Hello!" She looked over at Greg.

"Oh Maria this are our are neighbours Jack and Lucile Bolton with their son Troy" Greg said looking at the Bolton family then back at Maria.

"Oh hello, I'm Maria and this is our daughter Gabriella" Maria said calmly

"Hello I'm Lucile" Both of the woman smiled at each other then they hugged. Greg put Gabriella back on the floor where she went over to Troy.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella and this is Barwie!" Gabriella said smiling at Troy and showing her doll to him. This of course made the grown ups smile at the two who where making friends with each other.

"Hi I'm Troy" Troy said quitely

"Would you like to stay round for dinner?" Maria asked the Boltons. Lucile looked at Jack and Jack nodded his.

"That would be fantasic Maria" Lucile said. Maria went to the kichen and Lucile followed her.

"So Jack do you like basketball?" Greg asked Jack

"Hell yeah" Jack said

"Well I hear the Lakers vs Knickers are playing would you like to watch it with me?" Greg asked Jack. Thats when both of the men left their two children.

"So Troy do you want to plwy dwlls with me?" Gabriella asked. Troy maded a face.

"I don't plwy dwlls. Dwlls are for giwls" Troy explained to Gabriella. She of course she started to tear up. Troy saw this and quickly thought of something for him and her to do. "How about we plwy hidw awd seew" This of course made Gabriella smile. They started to play the game, Troy was on and he was seeking for Gabriella. She was outside hiding somewhere. Troy came running outside to look for her. He search everywhere for her, he then just gave up. Gabriella saw this and came running out of her hiding place and jumped on Troy which then fell over with Gabriella on top of him. Troy then of course looked up at Gabriella and she looked down at Troy. Troy lean up and quickly kiss Gabriella to his suprise she kissed him back. Gabriella quickly got of Troy and ran indoors to tell both her parents that Troy had kissed her. That day on woulds Troy and Gabriella remained friends from that day on woulds.

* * *

**One week later**

Both the Montez and the Boltons grew together. Maria and Lucile loved spending time together, they were best friends so if you see one the other wouldn't be far behide. Of course Jack and Greg bonded from watching basketball playing one on one. Both families were that close now and were always at each others house either having dinner, lunch, breakfast or maybe just to hang out together. Troy and Gabriella friendship grew as well, they were always playing together like; hide and seek, barbie and action man which Lucile would bring round so they can play with that and Maria take round Gabriella's barbies. Both of the mothers would always do play dates for both of the little 4 year olds, but both Jack and Greg would moan and tell them to leave the kids alone and say _'It will happen when it happens Lucile'_ that was Jack's line. Greg's line was _'My princess is not having a boyfriend untill she is 40'_ this of course made them all laugh at him but then Maria would start saying _'You and me got together at the age of 16'_ as well as them so did Lucile and Jack got together at that day in age. It was the first day of school for both Troy and Gabriella's first day to school. The mothers were scared because their 'babys' were growing up this made the fathers groan.

"Mommy thw bws is hwre" Gabriella told her mom excitedly. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and her dad the same, she ran out of the house were she met up with Troy they both grabbed each others hand and went on the school bus together. Jack, Lucile, Maria and Greg came out to make sure they both got on the bus safely. They all saw them holding hands and that brought a smile to all their faces. The bus started to leave this made both Lucile and Maria sad because their 'babys' are growing up and of to school.

When they get to school

"Wow can you beliewe it thwt we awe at scwool Troy!" Gabriella said really excitedly.

"I know Ella it's gweat!" Troy said. They both started to look round, they stop when they saw a blonde girl playing with a brush hair boy. "Let's awk if we can plwy Ella" Troy said taking the little girls hand and walking up to the two who were playing. "Plwase can we plwy?" Troy asked making the other two turn round to face both Troy and Gabriella. The blonde girl looked at the brush hair boy and he nodded his head at her.

"Sure! I'm Sharpay and this is Chad" Sharpay said nicely

"Hi, I'm Troy and this is Gabriella" Troy said back to her smiling this made Sharpay giggle lightly, Gabriella saw this and was very upset about it.

That day on wards the four of them played together as always. Chad and Troy became great friends it turned out that they both enjoyed basketball. Sharpay and Gabriella aslo became best friends.

* * *

"Is that how you meet daddy mommy?" Cameron asked his mother

"Yep thats how me and daddy met" Gabriella said smiling about how she met how true love, her soul mate, best friend, lover, father of her children and husband of 7 years.

"So what happened after that mommy?" Isabella asked looking at her

"Well...

* * *

Thats all for me thank you for reading! Sorry about One Huge Mistake it got deleted for some reason sorry!

Reviews please!

Peace BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap_

_"Is that how you meet daddy mommy?" Cameron asked his mother_

_"Yep thats how me and daddy met" Gabriella said smiling about how she met how true love, her soul mate, best friend, lover, father of her children and husband of 7 years._

_"So what happened after that mommy?" Isabella asked looking at her_

_"Well..._

* * *

12 years ago

Buzz!

"Ug!" Gabriella screamed into her pillow. She was a 16 year old girl. She is capitin of the cheerleading squad. She is the most hottest and wanted girl in East High. Her best friend of course is Sharpay Michelle Evans. Sharpay is the co-capitin of the cheerleading squad. She is the 2nd most hottest and wanted girl in East High. Both of the girls have been best friends since that day they met each other, they both were incredable rich as were the boys. She of course has a boyfriend Chad Micheal Danforth. He is the co-capitin of the basketball team. The 2nd most hottest and wanted guys in East High after Troy Alexender Bolton. He was dating her best friend Sharpay. All four of them are really close they grew up togther. So you would think Gabriella Maria Montez's life was perfect wouldn't you? Wrong her life wasn't.

"Gabriella!" Maria shouted up to her daughter. Gabriella got up from her king sizes bed and to her bathroom to get up.

* * *

30 minutes later

Gabriella came running down stairs into her kichten she got an apple andd started to eat it.

"Hey hunny don't forget that me and your father are going with the Boltons, Danforths and the Evans away for a week so you have our emgermance numbers, be good!" Maria told her daughter. And walked to the awaiting car that holds her husband waiting for her.

Ding Dong! That must be Troy. Gabriella got her school bag and walked to the door and opened it to find Troy waiting there patinely for her.

"Hey you ready for school?" Troy asked Gabriella smiling down at her which made her melt

"Yep lets go then!" Gabriella told him walking towards his new BMW.

When they got to East High

"Hey Troy!" One guy shouted to him as he got out of the car

"Hi Troy" A girl said seductively. She came over to him and out her left leg on his right one and running her index finger on his chest.

"Hey Slag! He has a girlfriend!" Gabriella exaimed. The girl looked at Gabriella in disguise and walked away.

"Thanks Brie!" Troy said now happy that the girl has gone. They walked into East High together. They saw both Sharpay and Chad coming their way. Gabriella ran over her 6 month boyfriend, Chad Danforth. While Sharpay ran to Troy who was her 10 month boyfriend. Everyone was either looking at Chadella or Troypay. Many people didn't like the pairs and thought that Troy and Gabriella should go out but both of them would also say _'We don't feel that way for one another'._

"Hey baby girl! How was your night?" Chad asked his girlfriend who was in arms and kissing him all around the face.

"Hey handsome! It was okay but I missed you so much!" Gabriella exclaimed

"I missed yuu too princess" Chad said smiling at Gabriella which she smiled back at him. Chad leaned down as Gabriella leaned up and they both shared a soft, passion, gentle kiss.

* * *

With Troypay **(eww)**

"Hey Troyise! How was your night go?" Sharpay screeched down his ear

"It was okay babe. I missed you alot though! So are you still having that party tonight babes?" Troy asked Sharpay

"Umm...yeah I think so! You still coming?" Sharpay asked looking at Troy who nodded his head looking at her. Just then both Gabriella and Chad came over holding hands, Troy saw this and anger started to boil up in his body.

"So Shar, do you want me to help set up for the party tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah that would be great Gabs! Oh before I forget wanna come shoppig with me after school before we set up?" She said looking at Gabs for answer. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay and nodded her head. "Great now thats done lets go to homeroom" With that the 'gang' walked of heading to 212 aka Mrs Darbus or in Chad's words Mrs D.

* * *

After School with Sharpay and Gabriella

They were walking through the mall. When Sharpay just suddenly stoped.

"Umm...Shar why have you stop? Gabriella asked waving a hand in front of her face. She followed Sharpay's gaze and saw a sign called 'Fatalwoman (Don't own). "Come on Shar. Lets go and have a look. Both of the girls was looking through a load of clothes.

**2 Hour later**

"Well that was fun! Don't you think Gabi?"Sharpay asked. The girls walked over to the food court and order their food. They got a table and sat down and started to talk.

"So Gabi, hows you and Chad been lately?" Sharpay asked

"Oh his great. But I don't the spark between us you know. I really like him but I don't it just isn't anything there" Gabriella said seriously. "What about you and Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Great. He is so sweet and we just clicked like that you know?" Sharpay said and looked over at Gabriella and smiled

* * *

With Troy and Chad

They were playing one on one. At the moment Troy was winning the score is 15-12. They had a time out and got a drink of water.

"So dude hows you and Sharpay going?" Chad asked Troy taking a sip of his water while looking at Troy.

"You know she is amazing but I don't feel the sparks between us. What about you and Gabriella?" Troy said

"She is the ONE dude. I feel everything for her!" Chad dreamly

"That's great dude!" Troy said with a fake smile on his face.

After they went back to playing one on one. Which of course Troy won against Chad. After that they went home and got changed for Sharpay's BIG party. Which starts in an hour

* * *

1 Hour Later

Everyone who was a jock, cheerleader or a dancer was at Sharpay's house. The party was full swing. Just then Troy and Chad arrived at the party everyone was greeting them or asking were Gabriella and Sharpay were. All of a sudden the music into a slow song just as Sharpay **(Picture in Profile)** walked down the stairs nobody was really looking at her. Just then Gabriella **(Picture in Profile)** walked down and everyone was looking at her.

**Sharpay's Pro**

Ug! Why is everyone looking at her. God she is nothing special! I mean everyone should look at me not her. She looks like a slut! I hate Gabriella Montez. Everything has to be about her I mean she is completely ugly, I mean I am pretty than her. I get everything I want but I don't get to be queen bee. Gabriella fucking Montez does, that Bitch. I hate her. Oh look Troy is there. Wait is he smiling at Gabriella. AHHHHH!!! he can't be looking at her I'm his girlfriend not her.

**End of Sharpay's Pro**

* * *

"What happened after that?" Zachary asked curiously

"Well after that party me and Chad was still together and so was Troy and Sharpay." Gabriella explained to them

"So what happwnwd aftwr that mommy?" Phoebe asked Gabriella

"Well...

* * *

**Here's the next one guys. Oh just to let you all know that if I don't get more reviews then I am going to cancel the story! Next episode is how Troy and Gabriella start their affair so please give me some ideas please!**

**Reviews Please**

**BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**


	4. Chapter 4

_"What happened after that?" Zachary asked curiously_

_"Well after that party me and Chad was still together and so was Troy and Sharpay." Gabriella explained to them_

_"So what happwnwd aftwr that mommy?" Phoebe asked Gabriella_

_"Well..._

* * *

Gabriella Montez was now 17 years old. Her and Chad were still going strong as well as Troy and Sharpay. They were in East High.

The crowd was going wild! Both Sharpay and Gabriella were doing their cheer for the Wildcats! It was a big game of the year Wildcats vs Knights. The Wildcats are winning by 45-44, it has been a close game all night. 10 more seconds. Troy has the ball he passes to Jason Cross then Jason passes it to Zeke Baylor who then passes it to Chad who passes it back Troy who makes a shot! 1 more second. It is in the basket! Wildcats win against the West High Knights once again. The crowd was going wild, everyone came off the benches and ran to the basketball team to celebrate about the winning. Gabriella spoted Troy but couldn't see her boyfriend of 1 year and 6 months. Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him from behide. This made Troy smile.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy turned round to face his best friend.

"Thanks Ella! And hey great cheer!" Troy said smiling. That comment made Gabriella laugh. They were stood there for about 5 minutes talking to each other. Far away but still had a good view of this two 'friends'. A blonde was watching them in completely jealous. The blonde flicked her hair back and walked over to them. She went up to them and kissed Troy on the cheek

"Good game babe!" She said smiling at him. Just then Chad came over to the group.

"Chad great game sweetie!" Gabriella smiled up at her boyfriend. Sharpay same this and glared at Gabriella before rolling her, this didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend of 1 year and 10 months. Chad looked down at Gabriella and kissed her on the lips.

"Ug! Guys I really don't wanna see both of my best friends making out!" Sharpay screeched. Which caused both Chad and Gabriella to pull away.

"Well me and Chad are going to shower up! Come on Chad" Troy said dragging Chad away from Gabriella. Gabriella went of to the girls locker room to get changed ready for the party. Sharpay followed Gabriella into getting changed ready for the party as well.

* * *

At the party

Both of the couples arrived at the party which was being held by another member of the basketball team. Everyone turned to look at the door. Everybodys eyes were on Gabriella **(Picture on Profile).** Sharpay **(Picture on Profile)** saw this and glared at Gabriella. Troy and Chad went of to get some drinks while Sharpay and Gabriella danced for abit.

1 hour later

Chad was completely drunk and fell asleep in a guest bedroom while Sharpay was complaining that the party was boring and asked Troy if he wanted to come back to her house which pf course his answer was that he wasn't in the mood. Sharpay left which left Troy and Gabriella. Troy was walking in the kichten trying to find Gabriella he went outside and saw her in a tree house on her own. He walked over to the tree and climbed up it, when he reached the top he sat down next to Gabriella.

"Hey Ella"Troy said, he wasn't drunken like everyone else was neither was Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled at him

"Hey Troy what's up and where's Shar?" Gabriella asked

"She's gone home she got bored. Hey do you want me to take you home?" Troy offered looking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded her head. "Okay! Come on then" Troy said standing up and helping Gabriella up as well. They both climbed down the tree house and walked to the car and got in and drived away from the party.

* * *

At Gabriella's House

They walked into the house.

"Mom! Dad!" Nobody answered "Well looks like I'm home alone. Troy do you wanna crash here tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy

"Umm...yeah why not" Troy with that they started to walk upstairs once they were in Gabriella's room she went into the bathroom getting changed while Troy took all his clothes off part from his boxers. Gabriella walked into the room wearing short shorts and a really tight tank top, she looked at Troy who was sat on the end off the bed. She sat down next to him and they started to talk about stuff.

"Do you remember when we were 6 years old and you were running around our house naked!" Gabriella laughed. Troy looked at Gabriella and pouted

"I was 6 years old then Gabi!" Troy told her but she kept on laughing

"Yeah I know but it was so funny!" Gabriella laughed. Troy looked at Gabriella and started to lean in as well as she did. Their lips met in a soft, passionate, gentle kiss.

* * *

"So was that your first kiss with daddy?" Cameron asked. Gabriella looked over at him and smiled

"Yep that was mine and daddy's first kiss" Gabriella said smiling about the thought of kissing Troy

"So what happened after that mommy?" Zachary asked her.

"Well...

* * *

Things started to get heated up. Gabriella was laying down on her bed with Troy on top of her. Troy looked into her eyes and grinned as he captured her lips with his. He ran his smooth tongue along the entrance of her mouth wanting in. Gabriella grinned as she parted her lips and allowed him to kiss her fully.

Troy's hand slid from her hips to her ass, "mmm, you feel good," he said as he explored her mouth.

Gabriella kissed him and basked in his touch as long as she could. The feelings that he was igniting in her were raw and real. They made her toes curl and her chest ache. She never thought a lack of oxygen could feel so good. Knowing that she would need air if she wanted this to progress and oh how she did, she would need to remove herself from his alluring lips, so she did just that.

Gabriella ran her tongue quickly across her bottom lip as she tried to catch her breath. Troy started to attack her neck. Gabriella started to moan uncontrollablely **(sp)** this made Troy more turned on. Gabriella flipped them over so she was on top a give Troy butterfly kisses down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. She moved back up and kissed him on the lips again. Troy flipped them back over again so se was back on the bottom he pulled her tank top off which exposed her bare breast to him. He took of the tank top and put nipple in his mouth while his hand played with her other breast, after a while he changed over, all of this was happening a Gabriella couldn't stop moaning his name. Troy pulled Gabriella's shorts of. Troy moved his head down to her core and spread her legs apart as he ran his tongue along every fold of her fully aroused vagina. Gabriella let out a moan as rockets went off inside twirled his tongue around her wetness, occasionally sucking her clit. Troy let out a moan as he fully took her in his mouth. Gabriella bucked her hips to the movements of his tongue, "oh, God I'm gonna cum" she said between shallow breaths. Troy felt Gabriella's body stiffen as she released. Troy ran his tongue inside her one more time before crawling back on top of her.

Gabriella once again flipped them over and took his boxers of. When she did her eyes wided. "Like what you see" Troy said cockly. Gabriella nodded her head and took him full in the mouth, she ran her tongue up and down his shaft kissing the tip of his penis periodically. Troy was moaning her name while she was doing this. All of a sudden Troy came into Gabriella's mouth.

"Protection" Troy said between shallow breaths.

"Drawer of the nightstand" Gabriella managed to get out.

Troy looked down at her and smirked, "I'm learning more and more about you Ella" he said as he tore the foil and slipped the latex onto his aching member. Troy spread her legs wider and eased into her. They both let out a moan as fireworks exploded throughout them at the meeting of their ultimate pleasure zones. Troy moved in and out of her as he kissed her with immense passion. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her pelvis up and down with his constant movements of absolute pleasure.

"Oh my god" he moaned.

"I….know….wow" she moaned as the pleasure came on so intense that she was about to explode.

Troy connected their lips when he felt Gabriella's walls close around him and he himself explode as they both met their ultimate release. Troy covered there naked bodies and put Gabriella in his arms and they both fell asleep without thinking about Chad and Sharpay.

* * *

**Here is the next one!**

**Reviews please**

**Peace BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap_

_"I….know….wow" she moaned as the pleasure came on so intense that she was about to explode._

_Troy connected their lips when he felt Gabriella's walls close around him and he himself explode as they both met their ultimate release. Troy covered there naked bodies and put Gabriella in his arms and they both fell asleep without thinking about Chad and Sharpay._

* * *

"So what happened after that Mommy?" Isabella asked

"Did you two gwt togwthwr?" Phoebe asked. Gabriella looked down at her younger daughter.

"Well….

* * *

**The Next Day**

Gabriella's Pro

I woke up and looked around the room. After I did that I laid my head back down to find something hard there. I didn't want to see who it was incase it wasn't Chad. That is when all the memories came back from last night. Me and Troy slept together. Oh My God!! Sharpay and Chad. What are they going to say? I'm the worst best friend and girlfriend every. I sat up to only to be pulled back down again. I looked up to find myself lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"Good Morning!" He said cheerfully. Smiling down at me

"Hey" I said quietly. Troy leaned down and kissed me on the lips. His kisses were very different to Chad's kisses. His were soft, sweet, magical. I feel sparks with him. I even get goose bumps when he touches. But Chad's are horrible, dirty, hard and wet. I hated Chad's kisses but I loved Troy's. What I can't love Troy's kisses. I mean I am meant to love Chad's kisses not Troy's. What the hell am I meant to do? I mean he is seeing my best friend and I'm seeing his best friend. I pulled back. Troy looked at me weirdly.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked getting concerned

"Troy, what about Chad and Sharpay. Remember them our best friends Troy?" I said. Troy signed.

"Ella! I wanna be with you not Sharpay" Troy said looking at me in a different way to how Chad does. His eyes were full of love and passion.

"I know Troy but I'm with Chad and…" Before Gabriella could finish. Troy kisses her which she quickly melted into. Troy was the first to pull back which made Gabriella moan. This of course made him smile.

"Well if you don't wanna hurt Chad and I don't wanna hurt Sharpay. Then how about we have a secret affair. Without nobody knowing. Please Brie, I really want to be with you." Troy truthful. I looked into Troy's eyes trying to find if he is lying but it was no luck he really did wanna be with me. I signed and kissed Troy on the lips.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone" I said to him

"I promise Brie" Troy promised to me.

End of Gabriella's Pro

* * *

**Later that Day**

Troy and Gabriella finally got up after some more activities from last night. Troy went to see Sharpay while Gabriella went to see Chad.

**With Troypay**

"Hey Shar!" Troy said walking into her room

"Oh don't you hey Shar me!" Sharpay said official **(s.p)** angry at him.

"Umm…that is your name?" Troy said confusingly. Sharpay looked at him at huffed

"Where the hell were you last night and this morning!" Sharpay screeched at him.

"Umm…at the party" Troy lied to her

"Troy I've been trying to get in touch with you" Sharpay said still official **(s.p)** angry at him.

"Sorry. I forgot my phone" Troy said to her truthfully this time. Sharpay walked over to Troy and started to kiss him. Her hands were on top of his shirt. She started to unbutton his top, Troy's hands went flying up to Sharpay's wrist and grabbed them and pulled away. Sharpay looked at Troy.

"What's wrong Babe?" Sharpay said seductively. Troy got really uncomfortable by the way she is talking. She put her hand back were it was and carried on updoing his shirt. Troy stopped her again.

"Don't!" Troy said seriously. Sharpay stepped away from him looking at him as if he was a different person

"You never said stop to me! Get Out!!" Sharpay yelled at him. Troy just walked out not evening turning back. Sharpay throw herself on her bed and screamed into the pillow.

* * *

**With Chadella**

"So what do you want to do today?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"I dunno, maybe we should just stay in today, I really tried from the party last night" Gabriella said _And from Troy she thought_

"Okay babes we can stay in for today." Chad replied back. He looked at Gabriella and started to kiss her full of passion. He tried to unzip her but she pulled back from him

"What's wrong Gabs" Chad said trying to get hold of her again but she moved to fast for him.

"Don't Chad, I'm not in the mood" Gabriella told him.

"Whatever!" Chad said angrily and grabbed his things and walked out of the house. Gabriella walked back upstairs to her room and sit on the bed and cried. She cried until she couldn't cry any more.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Isabella asked

"Me and your Daddy still had a secret affair without nobody knowing, Sharpay and Daddy were still together and so were me and Chad" Gabriella explained to them

"So is Chad my really dad then mom?" Zachary asked his mom looking he was about cry. Gabriella saw this it broke her heart because he thought she and Troy were lying to him.

"No he isn't your father Zac, Troy is your really father" Gabriella said looking at him

"Then how does it work, if you were with Chad when you were 22 and Daddy was with Sharpay" Cameron said looking really confused as did Phoebe, Isabella and Zachary.

"Okay this is what happened when we were 22 years old, by this time everything got out of control, Okay guys" Gabriella said looking at all of her children

"Okay mommy" Phoebe said with her big Bolton smile.

"Okay...

* * *

**Hey guys here's the next one! Sorry for it is being so short, I can't think of an ideas so please give me some!!! The next one is when the real drama will kill of! You have been warned lol**

**Peace BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap_

_"So what happened next?" Isabella asked_

_"Me and your Daddy still had a secret affair without nobody knowing, Sharpay and Daddy were still together and so were me and Chad" Gabriella explained to them_

_"So is Chad my really dad then mom?" Zachary asked his mom looking he was about cry. Gabriella saw this it broke her heart because he thought she and Troy were lying to him._

_"No he isn't your father Zac, Troy is your really father" Gabriella said looking at him_

_"Then how does it work, if you were with Chad when you were 22 and Daddy was with Sharpay" Cameron said looking really confused as did Phoebe, Isabella and Zachary._

_"Okay this is what happened when we were 22 years old, by this time everything got out of control, Okay guys" Gabriella said looking at all of her children_

_"Okay mommy" Phoebe said with her big Bolton smile._

_"Okay..._

* * *

22 year old Gabriella Montez walked flat whom she shared with Sharpay Evans. She just got out of class and had to meet Chad Danforth up in 30 minutes for their formal date, he told her that they won't spending time together an more, that was because she was still sneaking behide his back with Troy Bolton. Yes her and Troy were still having an affair without nobody knowing of course they nearly have been caught in the act many of times by Chad, Sharpay or their parents even their old teachers nearly caught in a classroom once. Gabriella wanted to be with Troy so the whole world could no but she couldn't do that to Chad or Sharpay, it would hurt...kill them. She walked into her bedroom and started to go through her walk in closet and looked at her many of clothes.

15 miutes later Gabriella found the perfect formal outfit for her date **(Picture on Profile)**. She grabbed all her things and walked out to meet Chad up at Cozmo Deck **(Don't own)**. She walked out into the cold air of New York, she pulled her coat closer to her and walked to her Red Mercedes-Benz and climbed into in and started the engine she drove of into the night to meet Chad.

* * *

**Back with Sharpay**

**Sharpay's Pro**

I am really bored out of my mind. Gabriella has gone out with her boyfriend, Troy is still working and I have nothing to do. Lately I've been feeling really sick in the mornings, I keep having head aches and I've missed my period. I think I'm pregnant but I don't no for sure. I might go to the store and buy a pregnance test just in case. OMG! What do I tell Troy? What if I am pregnant? Will I be a good mother? I am really scared but I have to find out if I am pregnant or not. I got my keys and purse and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Back with Gabriella and Chad now at the date **

**Chad's Pro**

I was sat there for ages waiting for Gabriella. We have been together for years and I've been thinking about asking her to marry me. But since we have been 17 she has been snicking around for some reason, I want to find but when I ask her about she just changes the subject. I see Gabriella walking through the door asking the host where I am. The host brings her over here.

"Hey I'm so sorry that I'm late Chad, I got caught up in class" Gabriella told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey don't worry about it babe" Chad told her and smile at her.

"Hey you guys ready to order?" A women came up to them checking me out. I smile at her and nodded. After we ordered I suddenly started to get really nervous

"Ummm....Chad are you okay?" Gabriella asked me.

"Umm.....Gabi there...is some....thing...I...want....to....ask...you" I say really nervous

"Okay" She said uncertain

"Will....you....marry...me?" I ask

"Excuse me" She said

"Marry Me Gabriella Maria Montez?"

"Umm....

* * *

**Back With Sharpay**

**Sharpay's Pro**

I've been waiting for what seemed like for ever. I walked into the bathroom to look at the pregnance test and it said...

* * *

**Sorry it has been ages but nobody is giving me ideas! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!! Sorry if it is really short as well **

**Here's the next one hope you like it cause I didn't **

**Peace**

**BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

_"Marry Me Gabriella Maria Montez?"_

_"Umm...._

_Back With Sharpay_

_Sharpay's Pro_

_I've been waiting for what seemed like for ever. I walked into the bathroom to look at the pregnance test and it said..._

* * *

**Gabi's Pro**

I sat there thinking about what me and Chad have been through. I really don't know if I want to marry him, I mean I have been having an affair with his best friend for fuck sake. But Troy is still with Sharpay, and he loves her not me. Wait! I could tell Chad that I'm pregnant with his baby and marry him and forget about Troy and the affair. Yes!!! Perfect plan.

" Umm....Chad there is something I need to tell you as well" Here I go about to lie to him...again

"What's wrong babe?" He asked me really concerned. He got down on both knees and looks up at me

"I'm...pregnant" I said starting to shake.

"..." Chad sat there looking at me with wide eyes and mouth.

"Say something please Chad" I begged to him

"Oh My G'd!...I'm gonna be a daddy!" He shouted and he picked me up and spins me around. I laugh at him. I lean down and kiss him softly.

"Yes!" I said to him. He looked at me really confused.

"Huh?" Chad said back

"Yes to your propose Chad" His face completely lighten up.

"Come on lets get out of here" Chad said after he puts the ring on me.

We left and walked back to mine and Sharpay's place.

* * *

**With Sharpay **

**Sharpay Pro**

I sat there looking at the test. What am I going to tell Troy. I mean he is going to be a dad...or is he. Wait this things aren't always correct, so I can just go to the hospital just to check if I am pregnant. I walked over to the phone and called the hospital. After I was done. I grabbed my stuff and left the apartment

**At the Hospital**

I walked over to the desk and signed myself in. I sat there for what seened to be ages. The Nurse called mine name. I stood up and walked into the room.

"So what's the problem Miss Evans?" The Doctor asked me

"Umm...I think I might be pregnant" I answered back to him

"Okay then. Lets take some tests" After about an hour of taking tests. walks in with the tests in his hands

"Well Miss Evans it looks like your not pregnant after all" He said. I nodded and left the hospital.

I not pregnant. But the test said I was. I guess it was wrong, should I tell Troy that I though I was pregnant. I walked home. Once I got home I saw Gabriella and Chad making out. EWW! I sat on my bed looking at pictures of me and Troy. My phone knocked my out of my thoughs. I looked at the ID. It's Troy.

"Hey Babes what's up?" I said to him

"Sharpay I need to talk to you?" Troy told me. He only called me Sharpay when he was serious, upset or angry

"Okay, I'm listening" I said starting to get a bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

"I...think we need to...break up" Troy told me, I started to cry

"Why!" I cried down the phone to him

"Because, I don't feel the sparks like I used to" Troy told me calmly

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!!!" I screamed down the phone to him.

"Sharpay don't okay!" He told me starting to get angry.

"Have you found someone else?" I asked him

"Yes!" He told. I hung up on him and thrown my phone at the wall. Gabriella must of heard because cause she ran in here to see what happened.

"Shar, What's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"T...roy....ju...st....broke....u..p....me...!!" I cried. Gabriella came running over and sat down and hugged me.

"Do you no why?" I nodded "Well..."

"He was cheating on me with some whore!" I cried even louder. I felt Gabriella tense up.

"Do you know who she was?"

"Nope!" I cried some more.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

**Gabi's Pro**

I sat there thinking about Troy. I couldn't believe that Troy had dumped Sharpay and he told her the reason as well. At least Sharpay fell a sleep, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Chad left after I told him about Sharpay. I walked over to the phone and called Troy.

"Hello!" Troy said

"I can not believe what you have done Troy!" I nearly yelled into the phone but I had to keep my voice down because of Sharpay.

"Look Brie, I did it for us to be together" Troy explained to me.

"Look Troy. We are done okay. Me and Chad are getting married and I am pregnant" I told him, but it really hurt.

"WHAT!" He yelled to me.

"I said we are done!" I told starting to get really anooyed with him

"No not that Gabriella you are having a baby. But you and Chad haven't even slept with each other for 2 months" Troy reliped back. That's when he relised that it wasn't Chad's. "It's mine isn't it" Troy said calmly.

"Yes" I said back calmly as well. I hung up on him.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

**Troy's Pro**

I haven't talked to Gabriella, Sharpay or Chad for 6 months. I am really missing Gabriella. I know that she has moved in with Chad. It hurt likes hell knowing that I can't be with her. I have to see her just to say Goodbye one last time. I grabbed my car keys and phone and left the apartment.

**30 minutes later**

**Nobody's Pro**

Troy knocked on the door. Gabriella opened the door and her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here!" She said to him. Troy down at her pregnant stomach and smiled. Gabriella saw this.

"It's a boy you know" Gabriella said smiling. Troy eyes lighten up, Gabriella laughed at him. Troy looked at her

"I Love You Gabriella Maria Montez" Troy said looking into her chocolate eyes

" I Love You Too Troy Alexander Bolton" Gabriella smiled looking into Troy's ocean eyes. Just then Troy leans down while Gabriella leans up and they share a passionately.

"I...want...you" Troy said kissing her neck. Gabriella lend him to the bedroom.

**15 minutes later**

Chad and Sharpay were laughing while walking up to the house.

"So you excited about the little one!" Sharpay said. Walking through the front door

"Yep. Plus I am getting married after that" Chad said back. They both called for Gabriella but she didn't repsond to them.

"Must be upstairs" Both Sharpay and Chad walked up the stairs. Once they were up there. They went to Chad and Gabriella's bedroom to find...

* * *

**Haha. Sorry guys for the wait. But there has been alot going on right now so please don't get upset.**

**I hope you like this one. Please give me ideas I will love to use them in the next Chapter. Plus I might be finish this one soon so please give me some more reviews!!!**

**Peace**

**BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap_

_"Must be upstairs" Both Sharpay and Chad walked up the stairs. Once they were up there. They went to Chad and Gabriella's bedroom to find..._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!" That all you could hear from the Danforth household. Both Troy and Gabriella stop what they were doing and covered them self's up. Chad looked hurt and was very pissed off. Sharpay was crying. Both Troy and Gabriella looked at them horrified.

"Chad man..." Chad iterrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut Up and don't call me Man ever again, because we are no longer friends!" Chad yelled at Troy. Both Troy and Gabriella flinched. Troy put on some boxers and Gabriella stood up and cover herself with the bed sheet. Gabriella started to walk over to Sharpay.

"Shar..." A hand came contact with Gabriella cheek. Gabriella held her cheek and started to cry.

"Don't you ever come near me again. Oh and Troy is this the whore you dumped me for!" Sharpay yelles. Troy started to become really angry.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A WHORE EVER AGAIN SHARPAY!!! AND YES SHE IS BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND SHE LOVES ME!!" Troy yelled at her.

"YOU LOVE HIM!" Chad yelled at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded at him. With tears running down her cheek. Sharpay cried even louder.

"Wait so who's the baby's father Gabriella?" Chad asked Gabriella. Troy was about to say but looked at him and yelled "I asked Gabriella!"

"Troy's" Gabriella said softly. Chad looking at Gabriella in disbelieve

"I'm sorry Chad but the baby isn't yours it's Troy's" Gabriella said while looking over at Troy smiling

"So you have been lying to me!!" Chad roared at Gabriella while Troy pulled her back at put her in his arms and put a protective hand on Gabriella's 6 month baby bump.

Sharpay saw this and walked over to them and was about to smack Gabriella, but Troy grabbed her hand roughly.

"Touch her and I will kill you!" Troy told her in mean yet quite voice that nobody liked.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!!" Both Troy and Gabriella grabbed there things and left.

* * *

"So is that what happened Mommy" Zachary asked his mother who was holding Phoebe. Both Cameron and Isabella were listening to their mother and Zachary.

"Yeah that's what happened" Gabriella said

"Did you get married after that?" Isabella asked, Phoebe face lit up and looked up at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at the picture on the wall of her and Troy's wedding and smiled at the thought.

**Flashback**

_8 month pregnant girl sat there looking at her reflection, she was wearing a beautiful a white maternity dress. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Taylor and Kelsi came in._

_"Hey girl! Everyone is waiting for you" Taylor said to her._

_"Okay I ready" Gabriella said and stood up. Over the 2 months Gabriella moved out from Chad's place and living with Troy, Troy and Chad never talked anymore, never did Gabriella and Sharpay. After Gabriella moved out Troy propose to Gabriella and of course she said yes to him, Troy did a babies bedroom for when the little boy came. Both Troy and Gabriella are really excited about when their little child is that will be born soon. Gabriella grabbed her flowers and was about to walk out when Kelsi said_

_"Can we look at the ring again please?" Kelsi asked. Taylor nodded. After High School, Taylor and Kelsi both went to Duke where they ment Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, soon all four of them became really close, Zeke asked Taylor out and she said yes same with Jason and Kelsi. They all are still going strong now, and couldn't be happier. Gabriella smiled at the girls and showed her ring of to them...again. They both smiled at Gabriella. _

_"Okay let's go" Taylor said. They girls left the room and Kelsi told the priest that they are ready to start. Both Taylor and Kelsi went first. The music came on soft for Gabriella, everybody was smiling at her as she walked down to meet the love of her life...Troy. He was smiling and Gabriella. After what the priest said. _

_"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take thee Gabriella Maria Montez to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?' The priest asked._

_"I do" Troy said. Chad gave him the ring and he put it on my left hand on top of my engagement ring._

_"Do you Gabriella Maria Montez take thee Troy Alexander Bolton to be you husband to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?' The priest asked._

_"I do" I said back looking in to Troy's eyes. Taylor gave me the ring and put it on Troy's left hand on his wedding finger._

_The priest started his closing speech and finished with 'And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New Mexico and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride.' Troy grinned and took hold of Gabriella and lifted her high and kissed her, swinging her around. Gabi squealed and laughed once Troy set her onto the ground. They grabbed each other's hand and made their way to the back of the church only interested in each other._

**End of Flashback**

"Wow mommy that is amzawing stowy!" Phoebe said. Gabriella smiled at Phoebe, just then a figure came into the door.

"I think it's time all of your bedtime" Troy said to the kids and winked at Gabriella. All of the children got of Troy and Gabriella's bed and walked to their own bedrooms. After both of the proud parents put their children to sleep, they went into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

"Night Gabi" Troy said to Gabriella

"Night Troy" Gabriella said back. Gabriella slept with a smile on her face, as well as Troy.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please give me some reviews. Yes I know it is really short but I couldn't think of anything. Thank you for everyone who gave me reviews, you all really have put a smile on my face. Just to let you all know that I am moving on to a different story, it is called Two Brothers. Two Brothers is about Troy and Chad are brothers but have different mothers. Troy is the school's basketball star while Chad isn't, Troy is dating Taylor but she ended up dumping him because is a asshole. Chad is best friends with Gabriella, Chad found out that Gabriella was tutoring Troy. Well in the end Gabriella ends up marring Troy. Chad ends up with Sharpay but he cheats on her twice with Taylor. Bevin and Zeke get togther. And there is a new girl in school, Rachel Gatina, and she falls in love with Ryan McFadden. Hope you all like this one as well.**

**Peace **

**BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**


End file.
